lgbtwikiaorg_es-20200213-history
Transexualidad
thumb|[[Amanda Lepore.]] Una persona transexual encuentra que su identidad sexual está en conflicto con su anatomía sexual. Es decir, se produce una disconformidad entre su sexo biológico y su sexo social y el sexo psicológico. Una mujer transexual es aquella que nace con anatomía masculina y un hombre transexual es el que nace con anatomía femenina. Es decir, se les designa por el sexo con el que se sienten identificados y no por el sexo al que al nacer corresponden, por ejemplo, sus genitales. En estas personas suelen darse el deseo de modificar las características sexuales que no se corresponden con el sexo con el que se sienten identificados. Por eso, algunas de estas personas suelen pasar por un proceso de reasignación de sexo, que puede incluir o no una cirugía de reconstrucción genital, mal llamada operación de "cambio de sexo". El Manual de Diagnóstico Psiquiátrico DSM-IV-TR clasifica la transexualidad como Trastornos de la Identidad Sexual F64. Razón por la cual, organizaciones transexuales de todo el mundo se manifiestaron públicamente el 16 de octubre de 2009 para que en la revisión del V Manual Estadístico y Diagnóstico de Enfermedades Mentales de la Asociación Psiquiátrica Norteamérica (DSM-V) en 2012 desaparezca la transexualidad como patologíaColectivos transexuales por la despatologización Terminología Los términos y conceptos en torno a la transexualidad no están muy consensuados de momento, sobre todo porque se trata de una minoría poco atendida y estudiada. De hecho, probablemente los mayores esfuerzos por avanzar en su estudio están surgiendo por parte de la misma comunidad de personas transexuales. Sin embargo, en esta misma comunidad tampoco existe un consenso con respecto a los términos. - Hasta las características para considerar a una persona como persona transexual son debatidas. Algunos piensan que para considerar a alguien transexual debe haber pasado por operaciones quirúrgicas de reconstrucción genital o -al menos- haber comenzado la terapia hormonal. Otros incluso consideran que una persona transexual es aquella que ha completado su proceso de reasignación de sexo. Sin embargo, lo más común es que se considere transexual a la persona que simplemente encuentra una disconformidad entre su sexo psicológico y algunos o todos los demás caracteres sexuales. - También se debate si la forma más correcta de denominar a la transexualidad es transexualismo, transgénero, transgenerismo o síndrome de Harry Benjamin.Yolanda B. Bustos Moreno (2008). Transexualidad. Librería-Editorial Dykinson, ISBN 978-84-9849-254-5 La organización que emplea el término síndrome de Harry Benjamin considera el Transexualismo Primario como una forma de intersexualidad. Actriz y activista transexual Carla Antonelli denuncia la organización y las amenazas de vulneración de datos protegidos por la Ley, difamaciones, acoso, chantaje, suplantación de la identidad, ultraje al honor y violación de la intimidad.Antonelli, Carla (6-5-2009). Carla Antonelli, víctima de ataques transfóbicos. El Plural Ninguna de estas denuncias ha sido comprobada aun dado lo complejo de los delitos informáticos pero siguen en su etapa investigativa. El género gramatical de los términos utilizados para describir a las personas transexuales siempre se refieren al sexo de destino, es decir, al sexo con el que se sienten identificados. Por ejemplo, un hombre transexual es alguien que fue identificado como mujer al nacer debido a sus genitales, pero que se identifica como hombre. Los investigadores del tema deberían ser conscientes de que los textos médicos anticuados a menudo se refieren al sexo anatómico original de la persona; en otras palabras, se refieren en masculino a una mujer transexual y viceversa. Este uso en la actualidad es fuertemente denunciado. - La palabra "travesti" en general es considerada ofensiva, ya que confunde los términos de travestismo y transexualidad. - En vez de "transexual", algunas personas prefieren decir "transexualizada/o", puesto que piensan que el término ''-sexual'' (contenido en "transexual") da lugar a confusiones. Otra justificación dada para esta preferencia es que sienten que es una palabra más en línea con el término "intersexual", dado que muchos grupos transexuales acogen a las personas intersexuales en su grupo puesto que piensan tienen mucho en común. Causas de la transexualidad No hay pruebas científicas de las causas de la transexualidad. Sin embargo, muchas teorías proponen que su causa tiene origen en la biología.Sociedad Española de Endocrinología y Nutrición (2002), Trastornos de identidad de genero : Guía clínica para el diagnostico y tratamiento, SEEN. Por eso, los profesionales de la salud cada vez más ven la transexualidad no como un asunto psicológico, sino como una cuestión física. Actualmente algunos sectores, entre los que se incluyen entidades religiosasEvangelical Alliance report (2000) Transsexuality o grupos políticos aún creen que las causas de la transexualidad son predominantemente psicológicas, aunque tampoco se han presentado pruebas concluyentes a este respecto. La transexualidad está relacionada con la identidad de género del individuo y ésta se ve afectada tanto por factores psicológicos como no psicológicos, pero estos últimos influyen en mayor medida.Sarah Seton M.D.(1991), An Open Letter to Physicians Causas psicológicas propuestas Durante la historia se han propuesto muchas causas psicológicas del origen de la transexualidad; incluyendo la de la existencia de "madres dominantes y la ausencia de la figura paterna", "padres que han deseado tener un hijo del otro sexo", "homosexualidad reprimida", "alteración emocional", "abuso sexual" Ninguna de estas teorías, sin embargo, han sido aplicadas con éxito a la mayoría de las personas transexuales y a veces ni a una minoría significativa. Muchas teorías también son desarrolladas para describir a las mujeres transexuales y, en el momento de aplicarlas a los hombres transexuales, pierden su utilidad . Por otro lado, muchas de estas teorías han sido previamente aplicadas a personas homosexuales, en las que tampoco funcionó. Tales fracasos llevaron a considerar las razones físicas. Experiencias con individuos que han pasado por la reasignación de sexo desde el nacimiento, para corregir deformidades causadas por una castración accidental o por darse en su anatomía caracteres intersexuales, sugieren con mayor fuerza que la identificación con el sexo biológico se determina en el nacimiento y que ésta probablemente predomina sobre el resto de caracteres que definen la identidad sexual. "Cura" de la transexualidad Históricamente, los tratamientos psicológicos orientados a "curar" la transexualidad han sido un rotundo fracaso. En 1972, la American Medical Association Committee on Human Sexuality hizo pública la opinión médica dominante de que la psicoterapia no es efectiva para personas transexuales y que, además, la terapia de reasignación de sexo era más útil. Un buen número de tratamientos que se utilizaron en el pasado son hoy en día considerados inefectivos para las personas con una significativa y persistente disforia de género, incluyendo la terapia de aversión, las medicaciones psicoactivas, la terapia electroconvulsiva, tratamientos hormonales permanentes con el género anatómico de nacimiento y psicoterapia sólo. La terapia reparativa orientada a personas homosexuales también ha sido aplicada a personas transexuales, ya que en ocasiones la transexualidad es vista como una homosexualidad extrema. Esta visión ha desaparecido hace mucho de casi todos los discursos científicos. Mientras la escala de Kinsey expresaba una visión similar, la comunidad científica ahora rechaza esta parte de la teoría de Alfred Kinsey, considerando inútil esta terapia reparativa tanto para personas homosexuales como para personas transexuales. Aunque muchas de las más importantes asociaciones profesionales de medicina han condenado repetidamente la terapia reparativa no sólo como ineficaz, sino como realmente dañina, ésta continúa siendo defendida como un tratamiento para la homosexualidad y la transexualidad por varias organizaciones con vínculos al movimiento cristiano conservador. Sin embargo, para algunas personas transexuales, las terapias orientadas a resolver estos conflictos, distintas de los tratamientos somáticos para reasignar el sexo físico, pueden ser eficaces y útiles. Algunas personas pueden tener conflictos más leves entre la identidad sexual y sus características sexuales físicas. Estos individuos pueden no desear realmente someterse a un proceso de reasignación de sexo, pero pueden buscar asistencia para superar los conflictos a los que se enfrentan. Si los individuos expresan su deseo de asistencia psicológica sin CRS, el asesoramiento de apoyo y psico-educativo puede ser de ayuda. Sus razones para renunciar al proceso pueden incluir preocupaciones familiares o profesionales, percepciones de la dificultad del proceso, miedo a la pérdida de su posición o rol social, firmes creencias religiosas, real o percibida incapacidad para financiar el proceso y una avanzada edad o problemas médicos crónicos, que pueden, en algunos casos, considerarse contraindicaciones médicas para la terapia hormonal o la cirugía de reasignación de sexo. Sin tener en cuenta su razonamiento, si su decisión es consistente, debería ser respetada. Estos individuos a menudo buscan métodos alternativos con los que puedan mejorar su vida, promoviendo la aceptación de su identidad sexual y mejorar su baja autoestima causada por el conflicto. Estos métodos pueden ser tratamientos somáticos parciales como sólo terapias de reducidas dosis hormonales, que permite a los pacientes a vestir y vivir parcialmente en el rol de género que se corresponde con su identidad sexual, e incluso -simplemente- permitir a la persona una válvula de escape segura para expresarse como varón o mujer puede proporcionar una gran satisfacción a los pacientes que, por una razón u otra, eligen no someterse al proceso de reasignación de sexo. Causas físicas Muchas personas transexuales han asumido que hay una causa física para la transexualidad porque aseguran que, desde que recuerdan, siempre han sido hombres o mujeres. Varios estudios han mostrado evidencias de que -de hecho- sí existan causas físicas. En un estudio de J.-N. Zhou, M.A. Hofman, L.J. Gooren y D.F. Swaab, de la Universidad de Ámsterdam se indican similitudes estructurales y neuroquímicas entre el cerebro de las personas transexuales y el cerebro típico de las personas del sexo con el que se sienten identificadas.A Sex Difference in the Human Brain and its Relation to Transsexuality (Una diferencia sexual en el cerebro humano y su relación con la transexualidad) Tras este estudio, un segundo proyecto de Kruijver ha presentado idénticos resultados del primero e incluido controles que ayudan a resolver defectos que se alegaban al anterior. También existen interesantes evidencias en numerosos estudios sobre animales que demuestran que una exposición a hormonas del sexo contrario, durante el desarrollo, puede producir en los animales comportamientos relacionados con el sexo contrario. Por otra parte, estudios parecidos han demostrado una fuerte tendencia a la herencia. (Concordance for Gender Identity Among Monozygotic and Dizygotic Twin Pairs. Diamond, M and Hawk, S. American Psychological Association 2004 Annual Meeting. July 28 - August 1, 2004, Honolulu, Hawaii.). Objeciones a la investigación de las causas Muchos profesionales y activistas de los derechos de las personas transexuales consideran "muy racional" la búsqueda de una "causa" de la transexualidad. El supuesto básico en el que se basan es que la transexualidad es un hecho arraigado. Las críticas citan, entre otras cosas, descubrimientos historiográficos y antropológicos que apuntan al hecho de que en diferentes culturas había diferentes conceptos sobre el género, entre los que se incluyen la existencia de tres o más géneros. . El principal argumento contra la búsqueda de una "causa" de la transexualidad es que esto supone asumir a priori la legitimidad de la identidad de género impuesta socialmente, es decir, la que corresponde con los genitales externos. Esto, según los críticos de la investigación, es una controversia que no ha sido probada aún.. Investigaciones históricas muestran que la relación entre los genitales y la identidad de género varía a través de las culturas .. Asumir a priori que una variante es anómala (y que por tanto sus causas deben ser investigadas) distorsiona la visión científica del género y contribuye a la estigmatización. Muy relacionada con este argumento, existe la creencia de muchas personas de que la transexualidad no es una enfermedad ni un desorden y que no debería intentar curarse la transexualidad psicológicamente. Proceso de reasignación de sexo La mayor parte de las personas transexuales sienten un sufrimiento psicológico y emocional debido al conflicto entre su identidad sexual y el sexo que les ha sido impuesto al nacer. Encuentran como única solución a un Proceso de Reasignación de Sexo. Este proceso puede incluir tomar hormonas o someterse a la Cirugía de Reasignación de Sexo para modificar sus características sexuales primarias y secundarias. La asociación internacional Harry Benjamin (en inglés, Harry Benjamin International Gender Dysphoria Association) publica cada año un manual de estándares especializados de asistencia y tratamiento de la transexualidad. Requisitos para el tratamiento de reasignación de sexo En España, para comenzar el tratamiento de reasignación se precisa un informe positivo por parte de un profesional (psicólogo, sexólogo, psiquiatra) en el que reconozca la necesidad de la persona a adoptar el nuevo rol de género y la adaptación de sus caracteres sexuales primarios y secundarios (mediante tratamientos hormonales o cirugías) para conseguir una mejor adaptación a la sociedad y a desenvolverse en ella. En dicho informe se hace constar además que la persona no presenta ningún trastorno mental que la induzca a tomar dicha decisión. El que no se tenga ningún trastorno mental no implica que la transexualidad no sea un problema de salud al que haya que dar respuesta médica, tal como reconoce la OMS. Además, se recomienda que la persona pase durante uno o dos años un test de vida real o experiencia de vida real, que consiste en comenzar a vivir de acuerdo a la propia percepción de la identidad sexual, es decir, conforme al rol de género del sexo contrario al que le fue asignado a la persona transexual en el momento del nacimiento. Este test no siempre es posible, ya que -sin hormonas y sólo mediante maquillaje y ropa- puede complicarse adaptar el físico a la anatomía deseada y pasar inadvertido en sociedad. Para ello, los hombres transexuales necesitarán al menos acceder a la terapia hormonal; mientras que la mayoría de las mujeres transexuales -además de una terapia hormonal- también necesitarán eliminar su vello facial, entrenar su voz y, a veces, cirugía facial feminizante. Tratamiento psicológico Más que tratamiento psicológico se trata de realizar un seguimiento y acompañamiento a la persona transexual durante su proceso. Es deseable este seguimiento debido a que durante ese primer período se pueden producir muchos cambios, y es necesario el ir asimilándolos al tiempo que ocurren. También debido a que pueden producirse actitudes de rechazo en el entorno (trabajo, vecindad, familia,...) es función del psicólogo el dotar al sujeto de los mecanismos psicológicos necesarios para sobrellevar estas contingencias. La necesidad de tratamiento psicológico se subraya también debido tanto al alto índice de problemas de salud, incluidos la depresión, ansiedad y diferentes adicciones, como a la gran tasa de suicidios entre la población transexual que no ha podido acceder al tratamiento. Muchos de estos problemas, en la mayoría de los casos, desaparecen o se reducen significativamente tras el proceso. Muchos activistas transexuales y especialistas defienden que estos problemas normalmente no están relacionados con su identidad sexual, sino con los problemas que surgen por la discriminación social que sufren. También se piensa que estos problemas son diagnosticados más habitualmente en personas transexuales que en la población no transexual porque los primeros tienen que pasar obligatoriamente por las manos de un profesional para obtener el aprobado que les facilite el acceso a la terapia hormonal y a la cirugía, mientras que el resto de población no visita con tanta regularidad a los profesionales de la salud mental. Terapia hormonal sustitutiva Tanto para las mujeres como para los hombres transexuales la Terapia Hormonal Sustitutiva (THS) provoca el desarrollo de algunos de los caracteres sexuales secundarios del sexo deseado. Sin embargo, muchos de los preexistentes caracteres sexuales primarios y secundarios no pueden desaparecer mediante la THS. Por ejemplo, el pecho crecerá en las mujeres transexuales, pero no desaparecerá en los hombres transexuales. El vello facial de los hombres transexuales crecerá, pero normalmente no dejará de hacerlo para las mujeres transexuales. Sin embargo, algunos caracteres (como la distribución corporal de la grasa y los músculos así como la menstruación en los hombres transexuales) pueden ser revertidos mediante el tratamiento hormonal. Desgraciadamente, algunos de esos caracteres que pueden ser reversibles, volverán a aparecer al cesar el tratamiento hormonal, a no ser que una castración quirúrgica haya tenido lugar. Además, especialmente en las mujeres transexuales, pero también en algunos hombres transexuales, se precisa de la cirugía para un resultado físico satisfactorio. Las mujeres transexuales a menudo requieren depilación intensiva para hacer desaparecer el vello facial, y, en su caso, el corporal. La terapia hormonal dura toda la vida . Cirugía de reasignación de sexo (CRS) La cirugía de reasignación de sexo consiste en procesos quirúrgicos que las mujeres y los hombres transexuales llevan a cabo para armonizar su sexo anatómico con su identidad sexual. Puede centrarse en los genitales, denominada cirugía de reconstrucción genital, y en la que se pueden distinguir operaciones como la vaginoplastia, la metadoioplastia o la faloplastia. Pero también existen operaciones femenizantes o masculinizantes de caracteres sexuales no genitales, como puede ser una cirugía facial o una mastectomía. La cirugía es muy cara, y excepto en los casos de España en las Comunidad Autónomas de Extremadura, Andalucía, Madrid, Aragón y Cataluña no está cubierta por la Seguridad Social o por los seguros médicos privados en todos los lugares. El precio varía notablemente, dentro del ámbito de la medicina privada. En España, la operación de vaginoplastia cuesta entre 12.000 y 18.000 €; mientras que la faloplastia es mucho más cara y puede alcanzar un precio de entre 24.000 y 36.000 €. En otros países, los precios oscilan desde cifras similares en Canadá, Estados Unidos y la Unión Europea; a la mitad en Tailandia, e incluso menos en algunos países latinoamericanos. En ningún caso se deberá asumir que un precio más elevado es una garantía de una mejor intervención, y es recomendable informarse bien y comparar resultados antes de tomar una decisión. No todas las personas transexuales se someten a la cirugía de reasignación de sexo (bien por el alto coste de la operación, bien por riesgos médicos o por razones personales), a pesar de que vivan permanentemente en el rol de género del sexo con el que se identifican. Reversibilidad Generalmente, si una persona que ha realizado el proceso quiere revertirlo es debido a que hubo un mal diagnóstico psicológico. Es tan malo someterse al proceso sin necesitarlo como no hacerlo necesitándolo. También puede darse casos de deseo de reversión si una persona transexual ha sufrido un gran rechazo en su entorno a su cambio y no ha podido aguantar la presión social. En estos casos se suele volver a intentar más tarde porque se vive entre la necesidad y el miedo al rechazo social. Aspectos sociales y legales En España no se han realizado estudios sobre la prevalencia de la transexualidad en la población. Por ello, para poder establecer una cifra aproximada, debemos utilizar los datos del estudio realizado por Bakker, Van Kesteren, Gooren y Bezemer en Países Bajos en 1993 y realizar una extrapolación de las cifras. Según el INE, en enero de 1998 la población española estaba formada por 39.852.651 personas, de las cuales 19.488.465 eran hombres y 20.364.186 eran mujeres. El 90'62% del total de la población tenía más de 15 años, y si sólo consideramos la población mayor de 15 años y extrapolamos los datos del estudio holandés, la estimación de personas transexuales en España es de 2.087 personas, de las cuales habrá 1.408 mujeres transexuales y 607 hombres transexuales. En el terreno legal y social, las personas transexuales suelen reivindicar dos derechos. Uno, mayor facilitad para modificar el sexo legal y, por otro lado, la cobertura sanitaria integral. Sexo legal Las personas transexuales que han comenzado a vivir en el rol de género del sexo con el que se sienten identificados suelen tener muchas dificultades a la hora de identificarse con documentos oficiales. Para ellos, ya que su documento de identidad indica un sexo legal diferente al que muestra su apariencia física, se complican desde gestos tan cotidianos como utilizar la tarjeta de crédito o comprar un billete de avión hasta gestiones tan básicas como acceder a un puesto de trabajo. En España, la ley 3/2007, de 15 de marzo, reguladora de la rectificación registral de la mención relativa al sexo de las personasB.O.E. LEY 3/2007, de 15 de marzo, reguladora de la rectificación registral de la mención relativa al sexo de las personas. permite el cambio de la mención de sexo en los documentos oficiales, incluyendo el registro civil y el D.N.I.. siempre que se cumplan los requisitos expuestos en la ley, es decir tener la nacionalidad española, ser mayor de edad y poseer capacidad suficiente, acreditada por los correspondientes informes médicos. El cambio se realiza por vía administrativa presentando en el registro civil correspondiente al lugar de residencia del interesado una solicitud acompañada de la documentación correspondiente. Asistencia sanitaria integral Se trata de la reivindicación histórica de la comunidad transexual. En 1989, ya el Parlamento Europeo instaba a los estados miembro el posibilitar el acceso a las personas transexuales a una asistencia sanitaria integral, cosa que en España de momento no se ha cumplido más que en la comunidad andaluza, que dispone de una unidad especializada en el hospital Carlos Haya de Málaga, y en la comunidad de Madrid en el Hospital Ramon y Cajal. Transfobia Probablemente, una de las grandes luchas pendientes para la comunidad transexual es la lucha por concienciar a la población de que la transexualidad no es una amenaza ni una aberración ni una enfermedad, es decir, la lucha contra la discriminación que genera la transfobia: el odio o miedo irracional hacia las personas transexuales. La transfobia tiene muy diferentes manifestaciones. Puede darse en el terreno laboral, en el contexto familiar, en el social o incluso en la misma persona transexual que no se acepta a sí misma. En esta batalla, la comunidad que defiende los derechos de estas personas ha instaurado el 17 de mayo como Día mundial tanto contra la homofobia como contra la transfobia. El movimiento transexual Las personas transexuales son a menudo asociadas con la comunidad LGBT u homosexual, y algunas se identifican con esa comunidad; otras no. Debería hacerse notar que la transexualidad no está asociada ni depende de la orientación sexual (homosexualidad, heterosexualidad, bisexualidad, asexualidad). Y es que, desde sus comienzos, el movimiento transexual se ha encontrado habitualmente diluido dentro del movimiento homosexual. Los términos homosexual y transexual se han mezclado y confundido . La transexualidad se percibía (y a veces se continúa percibiendo) como una manifestación exacerbada de la homosexualidad. Según esta percepción, una persona transexual es una persona tan extremadamente homosexual que adopta el sexo contrario para poder vivir sin complejos su homosexualidad . Además, el término transexual se suele identificar con la mujer transexual, ya que la transexualidad masculina es prácticamente desconocida. A medida que se han articulado asociaciones en defensa de sus derechos, los términos se han ido definiendo y aclarando con mayor precisión. Actualmente, el movimiento sigue en desarrollo dentro de asociaciones de personas homosexuales, pero también con una fuerte tendencia a formar organizaciones independientes e, incluso, asociaciones específicas para hombres transexuales unas y otras para las mujeres transexuales. Transexualidad y homosexualidad Los hombres y las mujeres transexuales presentan la misma variedad de orientaciones sexuales que presentan las personas no transexuales . Es decir, existen mujeres transexuales bisexuales, homosexuales, heterosexuales o asexuales; así como hombres transexuales bisexuales, homosexuales, heterosexuales o asexuales. Es decir, la transexualidad está relacionada con la identidad sexual -el sexo con el que el individuo se identifica-, mientras que la homosexualidad se relaciona con la orientación sexual -el sexo por el que el individuo siente atracción sexual. Sin embargo, incluso hoy en día se siguen confundiendo ambos términos, como ocurría hace décadas. Textos médicos anticuados describían la orientación sexual en relación con el sexo asignado, no con el sexo de identificación; en otras palabras, refiriéndose a una transexual de hombre-a-mujer que se sentía atraída por hombres, como "un transexual masculino homosexual". De nuevo, hay que decir que este uso confuso de los términos es científicamente inexacto y clínicamente insensible hoy en día, y una persona como la descrita sería llamada actualmente y ella misma se consideraría una "mujer transexual heterosexual". Crítica a la transexualidad desde el feminismo Desde un sector del feminismo, principalmente el feminismo lésbico, se ha criticado a la transexualidad, considerándola como una forma de perpetuar los roles de género y el heterosexualismo. Desde esta posición ha destacado especialmente Sheila Jeffreys, quien considera a la cirugía de reasignación de sexo como una forma de auto-mutilación y sadomasoquismo http://www.onlineopinion.com.au/view.asp?article=4312, y opina que es consecuencia de la desigualdad de las mujeres, de la violencia masculina y de la opresión lésbica http://www.onlineopinion.com.au/view.asp?article=2162; sus planteamientos sobre el tema son desarrollados en la obra Unpacking Queer Politics: A Lesbian Feminist Perspective. Un análisis similar ha sido realizado por Janice G. Raymond en su ensayo The Transsexual Empire: The Making of the She-Male. La transexualidad en la juventud Los individuos pueden hacerse conscientes de su identidad sexual en muchas etapas diferentes de su vida. En la mayor parte de los casos, la condición transexual se hace aparente en algún momento de la infancia, a veces en la infancia más temprana, en la que el niño o la niña puede expresar un comportamiento incongruente con, o una insatisfacción relacionada con el sexo asignado. La mayor parte del tiempo, sin embargo, estos niños intentan ocultar su ser diferente tan pronto como experimentan un rechazo como consecuencia de sus diferencias. El descubrimiento Puesto que la transexualidad no está ampliamente aceptada en muchos países, la juventud transexual puede pensar que necesita resignarse al sexo asignado al nacer hasta que encuentre un momento apropiado para revelar a sus padres su identidad sexual -algo comprensible, puesto que los padres tienen una gran influencia en la vida de sus hijos. Algunos padres pueden reaccionar negativamente mientras otros pueden mostrarse receptivos. La juventud transexual también afronta muchas dificultades cuando se trata de obtener tratamiento médico para su condición. Los psiquiatras y los endocrinos son bastante reacios a dar tratamiento hormonal a jóvenes transexuales menores de 16 años, y conseguir la cirugía de reasignación de sexo es casi imposible. La seguridad del niño/a Sólo en los últimos años, algunos niños y niñas transexuales han recibido asistencia y, en su caso, tratamiento médico, así como la posibilidad de cambiar su rol social. (Especialmente en Reino Unido y Países Bajos). Las familias con un niño, que se pueda identificar ya como miembro "del sexo opuesto", y que decida cambiar su rol de género mediante el vestido o el comportamiento, pueden decidir respetar la decisión del niño y mudarse a otra área o ciudad a fin de proporcionar al menor la mejor oportunidad de vivir en el rol de género deseado entre nuevos compañeros y en una nueva comunidad. Esto ayuda a evitar rechazos, abusos y acosos por parte de los sectores intolerantes de la sociedad. Gwen Araujo, de Newark, California, era una joven que intentó vivir como mujer, el sexo opuesto al que le habían asignado al nacer. Fue víctima de violentos crímenes que acabaron con su muerte, tras asistir a una fiesta en la que su sexo de nacimiento fue revelado. Películas como Ma Vie En Rose (1997), de Alain Berliner, o la película documental Creature (1999), de Parris Patton, describen escenarios de la transexualidad infantil. La decisión de una mudanza, sin embargo, depende mucho del ambiente social y de la forma de manejar la situación de los cuidadores y de otros adultos. Hay también varios casos en donde no se considera necesaria una relocalización, especialmente en Europa Occidental. Pubertad La pubertad es especialmente difícil para los jóvenes transexuales ya que, mientras otros púberes se sienten excitados por sus cambios corporales y encantados con su crecimiento, los jóvenes transexuales llegan a quizás el peor estado de desarrollo anatómico de sus vidas: aquel que acentúa los caracteres sexuales que no corresponden con el sexo con el que se identifican. Para empeorarlo, muchos endocrinólogos insisten en que las personas transexuales deben pasar la pubertad antes de que se les prescriba la terapia hormonal que podría haber prevenido la masculinización o femenización de su anatomía. Debido a esto, las personas transexuales deben someterse a difíciles procesos que podrían simplificarse mucho más con una intervención temprana. Durante la pubertad, además, algunas transexuales femeninas intentan autocastrarse, a menudo sin éxito, y automedicarse. Ambas opciones se consideran extremadamente peligrosas. Véase también * Bisexualidad * Cambio de sexo * Cine transgénero * Heterosexualidad * Homosexualidad * Identidad sexual * Orientación sexual * Queer * Transexual masculino * Transgénero * Principios de Yogyakarta Referencias Bibliografía * Gallardo Linares, Francisco J.; Escolano López, Víctor M. (2009, Marzo). [http://www.box.net/shared/o8ds8okaf4 Informe Diversidad Afectivo-Sexual en la Formación de Docentes. Evaluación de Contenidos LGTB en la Facultad de C.C.E.E. de Málaga]. Málaga (España): CEDMA. Enlaces externos * Diario Digital Transexual, Carla Antonelli. Diario Digital de Información Transexual * Asociación Española de Transexuales. AET Transexualia * DisforiaDeGenero.org, Comunidad sana y amigable enfocada a apoyar a personas transexuales. Contamos con información, diarios personales, foros de discusión, Chat, galería de imágenes, noticias y tratamos de brindar el mejor apoyo posible a todos. * Historia del asociacionismo transexual, por Juana Ramos, de Transexualia. * Transe Generation. Cómics en inglés * La transexualidad y su problemática. La transexualidad y su problemática * Sandra o Luis. Documental sobre la transexualidad en España desde el franquismo hasta nuestros días. * FIGInternet.org (Fundación para la Identidad de Género). Categoría:Sexualidad LGBT Categoría:Transgénero Categoría:Roles de Género Categoría:Queer